


Drowzee is a good pokemon

by LordJesusHereWeGo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boobjob, Cum drinking, F/M, Forced to Watch, Mind Control, Sex Slave, drowzee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJesusHereWeGo/pseuds/LordJesusHereWeGo
Summary: Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, likes to make people go away. But with the help of his Drowzee, he decides instead of making people disappear he should turn them into what he wants them to be. And unfortunately for a few select females, he wants something....more, than just grunts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was also buried underneath some other fanfiction I finished but never uploaded. I read it and re-read it, and as I do see some errors...i'd rather just upload it as is. I don't want to rewrite it in fear of leaving it to gain digital dust like before. I also don't want to start revising it because I'm never happy with the end result and leave it to rot aswell, like some more chapters of Blake's pet. But either way, if you enjoy this I'd be happy to hear it and if you do see some mistakes tell me. I spotted a few, but i know there are some I didn't see. It's always that way.

The power of Drowzee was an amazing one, indeed. That's what Giovanni thought as he watched his new, powerful Drowzee work it's magic on the girl who stood infront of him. A cocky young girl who had thought she could defeat him by battling her way through his headquarters. Misty, the gym leader from cerulean. He was sure that's who she was. But that didn't matter now.

Drowzee had her under his spell, hypnotized and unable to move at all. Drowzee kept his hands raised, locking her under his spell and waiting for his master's orders. He was now able to hypnotize her and rewrite her brain, and Giovanni planned to use it.

"Good work, Drowzee. Now, let me think for a moment...".

It was possible to make her join team rocket, but as powerful as she was that didn't seem like too much of a fun idea. But one idea did sound fun to him.

"Drowzee! I want you to make her my own personal slut. She is to only think about having sex with me and pleasing me. I want her to be my sex slave!"

He looked at the pokemon, not sure if it fully understood it's desires. But it did. Even if it didn't fully understand his words, Drowzee could see into its master's mind. It knew exactly what he wanted.

Drowzee began to work at Misty's mind, her eyes glazed over in her state of unconsciousness. It wasn't long before Drowzee finished working, and Misty hit the floor.

"Now we wait. I do hope you got this right, my loyal pokemon."

Drowzee nodded, and stood silently while Giovanni returned it to it's pokeball.

The girl began to stir, before fully gaining back consciousness. She looked around, somewhat confused about her surroundings. 

"Misty!"

She looked up to view Giovanni, staring directly at her. There was a moment where her mind was still the same. Hating the man and wanting to take him down. But in no time her eyes glazed over, and her hypnotism finalized. 

She stood up, a big grin across her face. 

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, seems like you know who your master is, right?"

"Yes, sir! You are my master! And I am your personal sex slave!"

"You know your place, that's for sure. But there's something wrong with the picture I'm looking at."

Misty looked around, confused. She looked down to see her outfit was still on. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Master!"

"That's right. As my sex slave you only have permission to wear clother i've given you. Take them off right now!"

Misty didn't waste a second. She pulled at her top, revealing her grown pair of breasts. Stripping off her Shorts and panties to reveal her virgin pussy to her master.

"I'm a proper slave now, right?"

"Yes, very proper indeed. Now why don't you get over here and service me with your breasts and mouth?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Misty rushed over to Giovanni. She hit the floor, standing on her knees, and began to tug at his pants. As soon as they were unzipped, his erection popped out. 8 inches long and smelling of deep musk, Misty's new mind loved the sight and smell. She wrapped her breasts around his cock, excited to please her master. 

"Wait!"

He stopped her right before her open mouth took his shaft inside. 

"Master?"

"I don't remember you begging me to suck on it."

Misty nodded, as if it was an obvious step and she had forgotten it. 

"Master! May I please use my mouth to suck your huge dick? I want it so bad!"

Giovanni looked at her, watching her eager face waiting on his answer.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you!"

She wasted no time, opening her mouth and taking in his erection. It pushed into the back of her throat, and even farther down. She took it in until there was nothing left for her to devour, her face pressed against his lower stomach. Now she began to pull back, getting a very good taste of his dick.

When it was all out, she moved her breasts up and down around the now saliva soaked cock. Her mouth worked at the tip, swirling around and every now and again taking as much as she could in while her boobs worked at his shaft. 

Giovanni's expression didn't change much, his devilish grin still held its place. But he was definitely enjoying his new slave. 

Misty worked hard at pleasing Giovanni, putting everything into it. It was only a few minutes before she started to realize he was close to cumming. His dick would twitch every few moments, and she could see his body was doing the same. 

"Remember, you need to keep as much of my cum in as possible! You are not to swallow until I think you had a good taste of it!"

She treid to say "Yes, Master". But not wanting to stop sucking his dick, it came out as a garbled mess. But that was even better to Giovanni. 

With a few more moments of sucking and rubbing with her boobs, Misty finally got the results. Hot cum came out fast, filling her mouth. She did as told, not swallowing a single drop and instead keeping it inside her mouth. But soon that became a problem as her mouth ran out of space and Giovanni was not finished yet. It started to pour out her mouth from inflated cheeks, and even out her nose. 

Finally, he finished releasing his load into her mouth. Misty pulled it out of her mouth, keeping her lips around it until the very tip was gone, trapping the cum in her mouth.  
"Good, now make sure you taste that very carefully! I want you to be able to tell the difference between mine and someone else's."

She nodded, and began to shift her tongue around inside. It was sweet and salty. Something she could easily get used to ingesting regularly, albeit she had no choice in the matter. Her cheeks were bulging by the amount he had let out, making her look like a chipmunk. 

"Good! Now drink every last drop!"

Misty nodded, and allowed every bit of his cum to start it's way down her throat. She took pleasure in it, knowing that it was her master's seed. Once done, she used her fingers to clean up the bits that had escaped from her nose and mouth, licking them clean and making sure that every last drop had truly made it's way inside her. 

"Excellent! You will make a very fine sex slave, Misty. Be happy, from now on your whole life will revolve around my cock."

"Yes, sir! I'm happy to be your personal cum-dump!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...10 minutes after I uploaded chapter 1 I found this chapter 2. I remember most of it, but I haven't re-read it. I really don't feel like rewriting a fanfic and just leaving it again. I know that's a dumb excuse, so if it gets to bad or dumb, please stop reading. I don't want you to read bad fanfiction.

Having a Drowzee was amazing! A pokemon that could make any foe of Giovann's into his pawn, or slave. And that's exactly what he decided to do with May. She had found out that Team Rocket was responsible for a lot of missing people recently, and decided to check it out. That was her mistake. Coming face to face with Giovanni in his hide out, she decided to battle him. But he was too strong, and now she sat on the chair, being held down with Drowzee's psychic.

"So many young trainers these days think they stand a chance at defeating me, just because I was defeated once by the little brat! But no matter, you will find yout soon enough what fate has for you."

"You wont make me join you! Not even if you use Drowzee on me! I won't ever join Team Rocket!"

Giovanni laughed. A big booming laugh that could shut down any conversation. 

"You won't be 'Joining' Team Rocket. We have enough new members as it is. No....I think you will become something more useful."

Giovanni took a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. May watched, not knowing he had just called in someone she knew.

The big double doors that she had entered through opened up again. Misty, the previous leader of the Cerulean gym stood at it's entrance. She wore a metal collar around her neck, with a small flashing light on the side. She saw Giovanni click the button again, and the light stopped flashing.

May was astonished. Misty had been missing for almost a month, yet here she was! But as May looked closer, it was clear something was up. Misty's normal outfit had been replaced with an extremely skimpy bikini, with pokeball designs. It was obviously a size or two too small. 

"Yes, Master! I'm here!"

"Master!?"

May's mind was in a cluster, trying to piece everything together.

Misy turned to May, her face lighting up.

"May!? It's been so long!"

"So you did know eachother, I was right." Giovanni placed the remote down and called Misty over with his hand. 

"Well, then that's a good thing. Because May will be joining you, Misty."

Misty was excited, rushing over to see May. 

"You're gonna be Master's sex slave too? That's amazing!"

"WHAT!? NO! I WON'T BE HIS...".

"Drowzee! Shut her up!"

May's voice cut out as her mouth was forced shut. Muffled cries and screams could be heard, but that was all.

"Now, Drowzee. Make sure she watches everything I do, got it?"

Drowzee nodded.

Giovanni then looked at Misty.

"Let's show her what a sex slave does, Misty."

"Yes, sir!"

Misty approached her masters desk, bending over and sticking out her ass.

"Give her a few pointers!"

"Yes, sir!"

Misty looked at May, who's face was full of horror. 

"Usually we have to ask what Master wants, but this time I know he wants to plow my pussy! So I have to bend over and let him do what he wishes. But there are a few things I can do to help...".

She moved her hand down and pulled her bottoms down, letting them fall down her legs and hit the ground. 

"If he wants things fast, you should always pull down your panties for him and be ready for his cock!"

Giovanni pulled out his erection and lined it up with Misty's pussy. 

"While he's fucking you, you don't have to do much! He likes to take control. So just let go and except his amazing...COCK!"

Misty's words came out louder than expected thanks to Giovanni jamming himself inside the girl, filling up her entrance. He pounded at the girls pussy, riding her like an animal. 

All she could do was moan and gasp in pleasure. Any fucking from her master was followed with intense pleasure.

Giovanni lifted his hand and brought it against her rear, getting a loud yelp of both pain and suprise.

"Don't stop giving her advice! She's gonna be your new partner when it comes to pleasing me, after all! Make sure she's ready for the job!"

"Ye...Yes! Sir! ....Always, obey....obey his orders! And don't.....don't worry about anything but his cock! Oh....my.....OH! Always....always drink his cum!...don't be wasteful!"

May watched in complete horror as the once powerful Cerulean gym leader and friend of hers, was fucked hard while she tried to give her advice. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that soon this would also be her fate. 

"Tell her about cumming, Misty!"

A slap across her ass and Misty started trying to bark out the words.

"OH! We....we don't cum....unless Master cums! And....and if we are sucking his dick....we have permission to masterbate while we do! Unless.....unless told not too....."

"Good! Now, why don't you show her what it's like to cum. Get ready!"

"YES, Sir!"

Giovanni gave a few more quick thrusts, before shoving it inside one last time with extreme force. Misty moaned in ecstasy, feeling his hot cum fill up her womb as she too orgasmed. 

"THANK YOU MASTER!"

Giovanni gave a few more thrusts to drag out his orgasm, but soon he was done. He pulled out from his slave and smiled at May. 

"Now, this is what your new life is gonna be like. Isn't it wonderful?"

Muffled sobs were her only response. 

"Good! Drowzee, go ahead and make her into my new slave!"

Drowzee raised his hand, and in that moment May lost consciousness. Misty pulled up her bikini bottoms and took her place on the floor next to her master. May's body twitched, and soon her body regained it's consciousness. 

"May!"

May looked up to see Giovanni, only now instead of the deep hatred and fear, all she felt was joy.

"Master!"


End file.
